halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
Hey, think you could do me a favor? I'm doing my very best to eliminate every redirect on this site; trick is, the biggest one is the Property/Writer template problem. So, since you're a big contributor of articles, think you could use Template:Writer from now on? I'd appreciate it if you did --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And the replacement part is where it'll get difficult: I don't think I've done it with all mine yet, and I'm the one working on the project! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What, the guy that ban evaded? Man, I hate those n00bs --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, he'd already gotten an inf ban, so he was seriously ban dodging. Better not see him again. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, the circle of life. lol --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 2nd Civilty Warning Israel-NATO Would the nation of Israel ever have a chance to join NATO? :I would think so. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Thx Tony for clearing that up. Two Things To CommanderTony of Halo Fanon About Halopedia I wasn’t harassing him. I was simply making a comment. When did you give me that warning? If you posted it on my board, then I didn't see it. Then I didn't see it. You should've posted it on my talk page: not that I'm asking you to change my ban settings (or maybe I am without realizing it). Not really, because I was about to ask Meat & Taters a question. New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) My Article Thanks for the tip, I didn't know that. Your Edward Buck article is looking good, good luck.-- UNSC-MC Maybe it's me, but I'm unsure of the organisation of the Corps in the Great War era. I would expect MEUs to be there, but is Force Recon or something similar there, cause if they've been rendered into the 105th, I've got changes to do. Help plz. Signature Hello Alright, I know we havn't always gotten along or agreed on everything but I have just started a new Wiki along with a fellow user and thought that you might be interersted in the themn of the wiki and am officially inviting you to become a member of it's developing communitty. It has a lot of holes in it and thought that an actual member of a branch of the United States military might be able to help fill in some of those holes. This is the Link. If your willing your help would be appreciated.--ECWUSA1995 01:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC)